<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakdown x reader by Shadmagnud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585577">Breakdown x reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud'>Shadmagnud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Breakdown (Transformers)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakdown x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were a vheiconbut had a name (y/n) and every one on the ship seemed to like you. But the one person you were best friends with was knockout you were his assistant with medical stuff but today you were being fired from being an assistant to being a commander of the vheicons you were very angry that you were being replaced but didn't show it. All you had to do was wait for the new assistant to show up show them some training and then leave and go take over the commander of vheicons from 23647. When the door to the med bay slid open you thought it was knockout and told him that you fixed his buffer but you heard someone behind you say "I don't think I need buffering but if you want to (y/n) go ahead " you turned around only to see breakdown he was the new medical assistant HIM you were extremely angry you would of rather tried to teach starscream to be a medical assistant. Breakdown was big and bulky he was not made for medical assistantment he was meant to be on the field. After a few seconds you said "hello breakdown" with so much venom even megatron might shiver. Breakdown then came closer and said "so you are here to teach me to be a medical assistant i guess (y/n)</p>
<p>" you then replied with a yes and started to give him a tour of the med bay. After the tour you explained the job of the medical assistant and then you told him that was all and that you were leaving. Right before you left breakdown grabbed your servo and pulled you back and said "why can't you forgive me " you told him " you told megatron where my parents were hiding and made me become a decepticon so they would not kill my parents but he did it anyway, megatron killed then anyway" you were on the verge of crying so you broke from his hold and fled to your birth room. Getting on the birth you fell asleep crying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>